Under the Fireworks
by J1210
Summary: Sequel to Under the Mistletoe: The Fullmetal Alchemist and Single White Rose finally relize their feelings for each other under the fireworks


**(A/N) This is a fic that just came to mind a few minutes after the ball in New York droped. I decided that this is going to be a sequel to Under the Mistletoe. I wanted to expand the Yuffie/Edward relationship. I decided that why not they go on a date. This is going to be a one shot, so I hope you enjoy and please review and favorite. Also I hope that everyone has an absolutely happy new year. If you make a New Years Resolution make sure you uphold it guys, I damn sure know I never do... I guess that's why I never make them anymore. Anyway review, everyone counts. **

**_Under the Fireworks _**

It had been a few weeks since Edward's... encounter with the Princess of Wutai and self-proclaimed the great ninja, Yuffie Kisargi. Today was New Years Eve and he lay silently in his bed staring up at the ceiling. he lifted his automail into the air and examined the metal texture. The metal arm reminded him of Winry, but every time her smiling face entered his head it was quickly replaced with the bubbly little ninja. The Fullmetal Alchemist was so confused over what had happened that night. He had understood that he had gotten under the mistletoe, but Yuffie held it over his head. She kissed his for what seemed like an hour, but only lasted for a few seconds.

Ed slammed his arm on the covers of his bed. Gripping his hair he yelled. "What's wrong with me!?!"

A sudden knock came at the door. Edward got up and saw it was Yuffie smiling at him. "Do you mind if I come in?"

He couldn't help, but feel a knot deep in his gut. This was the girl he was just fantasizing about standing in his doorway. They hadn't spoken two words to each other since what Edward liked to call the incident in the hallway. What could she possibly want on this day? t more importantly, why would she wait til New Years Eve to talk to the alchemist again. He would have guessed that she be clinging onto Leon.

"Uh sure." Edward made room for the blond mechanic to sit on the bed. She took the seat gratefully and stared at Edward for a few seconds. He looked back at her confused. "What?"

"N... nothing." she said scratching her head. "Hey you know that the fireworks are going up tonight for the new year?" she paused before speaking again. Slowly Yuffie nibbled her nail. Her face turned to a scarlet shade of red. "Would you like to go see them with me? Like on a... a... date? '

Edward froze, it was then that he noticed what the ninja was wearing. She was dressed for the occasion which didn't happen. Her hair was tied up into a short ponytail and glistened with hours of hard work. She wore a white yutaka spread out with cherry blossoms. It was obvious she wanted him to accept and wouldn't except no for an answer.

Edward looked for an excuse. "You know Yuffie I'm not dressed for the occasion."

"Oh come on Eddie." Yuffie grabbed his arm. "I could care less!! Come on, just watch the fireworks with me."

Edward groaned and stood up. Yuffie cast a cheesy smile and gripped his hand. She led him out into town. It would be an hour until the fireworks shot into the air. In that time the two got ice cream from Scrooge McDuck, played a prank on Leon, and spied on Sora and Kairi. By the time it came for the fireworks to be shot into the air they were already running in the Great Maw. Yuffie had a firm grip on his hand and was chattering about how she was going to take him to her favorite place in the entire world. They soon came to a small cave that had a huge overhang. When Edward entered the cave he was amazed to see the crystal glowing a bright shade of blue, purple, and light green.

He looked to Yuffie who cast the same smile she had the night they kissed. Edward felt a weird sensation of comfort with the ninja as if nothing in the world mattered. Homunculi, Heartless, and Nobodies were devoid of the world at the moment. Edward gripped the ninjas hand's and smiled. "Yuffie... I think that I... I-"

Yuffie blushed and looked away confusing him. She gripped her hands together and looked towards the sky. "I used to come here when I was little and stare into the crystal for hours. I used to think about all sorts of things Squall, Wutai, ninja stuff and... food. But I find myself thinking about something more than I ever anticipated. It was you Ed. I don't know why, but I cannot get you out my head. I feel like a high school girl with a crush, and its... really embarrassing to be day dreaming and have Squall constantly question me about it. I don't know what's wrong with me."

The fireworks shot up into the sky and came above the overhang. The crystals sparkled several colors that shined off Yuffie and Edward's face. The sight was like nothing Ed had ever saw before, it was amazing. He touched Yuffie's hand. He was never so open with anyone, but today was different. Just this one Ed would get Yuffie.

She turned around and smiled to Ed. "Maybe tonight, we don't have to tell anyone."

Ed returned the smiled. Slowly he locked lips with the ninja and they remain in unison under the fireworks.


End file.
